To Kill My MockingBirds
by Archangel2011
Summary: "It's a sin to kill a Mocking Bird, ain't it Atticus? It's a sin. They provide us with music an' all that. But I wonder Atticus, ain't it a' sin to hurt a child as well?" My English Assignment done in Atticus's POV.


**English Draft**

**Year 10 Deanna Cosgrove**

Atticus's POV (Point of View)

Atticus's home, Maycomb Alabama

"Call Dr Reynolds!" Alexandra sobbed from Jem's room, her voice hoarse and sounding on the verge of tears. I swiftly paced towards Jem's room doorway to see Jem, unconscious with his elbow bent at an odd angle. A few bruises covered his face, blackish yellow blotches disfiguring his skin. His breathing was extensive and shallow, almost like he wasn't…

"Where's Scout? Alexandra! Where's Scout?" I repeated, Scout's name echoing in my head. I ran outside and frantically searched my surroundings. The street was gloomy and unnervin', this did nothing to ease my nerves of finding Scout.

Opposite the Radley's place, an indistinct yellin' and screamin' could be heard from the slight piece of woodland. I sprinted towards the woodland, calling for Scout's name where there lay Bob Ewell, a knife stuck up under his ribs and Mr Arthur Radley tryin' to find somethin' to stop the bleeding of Scout's wound.

Scout layin' motionless on the ground, blue lips an' once olive skin now sickly and pale; her now shredded 'Ham' costume, a piece of wire frame had pierced and embedded itself in her stomach. The only sound or movement coming from her was her chest moving up and down, wincing as the metal wire went deeper, causing more blood to ooze out.

Mr Arthur tugged the hem of his shirt and ripped a thin strip of blouse and pressed it against Scout's wound. He then heaved Scout into his arms; he turns to me an' says, "She'll need a doctor, Mr Finch." I nodded, breathing heavily. We jogged towards my house, a car already in front of the house. Dr Reynolds was already tending to Jem's wounds. "Dr Reynolds!" I shouted, opening the door to Mr Arthur carrying my youngest child.

Dr Reynolds came to Jem's doorway and then rushed towards Scout. Pushing a stethoscope against her chest; he counted and listened to her heart beat to see if there was anythin' wrong with my Jean Louise. "It seems that she'll be alright, but we'll have to X-ray her stomach before pulling the wire out, Mr Finch." Dr Reynolds reported.

I took a breath of relief but it was short-lived when Scout stopped breathin'. Dr Reynolds started doin' compressions against her chest, counting the compressions before giving her a breath. I stood motionless, paralysed in fear as I saw Scout not responding to Dr Reynolds efforts.

He tried another compression and then stopped, breathin' heavily and whispered in a monotone voice. "Mr Finch, I'm sorry. She'll just not wake up." I stopped breathin', completely frozen as I was rememberin' something Scout said when she was four.

"_Atticus! Atticus!" A young four year old Scout ran towards me. Her straight cropped hair bobbed and bounced around as she opened her arms and embraced me in an' air crushing hug. _

"_What is it, Scout?" I asked, aware that Scout was cryin' into my chest. She snivelled and looked up to me, her rosy cheeks covered in tears. "I asked Jem why mama wasn't comin' home to us. He said to ask you. Why isn't mama comin' home, Atticus?" I smiled at Scout and nodded my head. _

"_Scout, your mama has a very important job to do. She didn't want to go an' leave ya an' Jem but this job is very important. She is a keeper of the stars, you may not see them during the day but they always come out at night. An' when you see a shootin' star Scout; that's your mama saying that she loves you." I explained._

An intake of breath evaded my thoughts, when Scout opened her eyes and yawned. "Atticus." She breathed; her voice croaky and frail. A crack of happiness filled me as Scut continued speakin'. "Are you all right Atticus? Why are ya cryin' for?"

I smiled at her and we placed her on the lounge, I then turned serious at the thought that I almost lost my Jean Louise. "I was cryin' cause you stopped breathin' Scout, I thought I lost you." I admitted.

"Why Atticus, that's why ya cryin' for? It's alright Atticus I ain't going nowhere. Now where's Jem, Atticus? He's alright, ain't he? Jem!" I thought back to what I saw of Jem, bruises covered his face an' his elbow was definitely broken. Swollen and reddened clearly stated that.

Bob Ewell must've been pretty drunk 'outta his mind to hurt my boy like that, or anyone in this 'ere case. Alcohol does strange things to a man; very nearly turns em' into an animal. Mayella must've been a victim to his bad temper; he probably told 'er to make up the conviction against that good 'ol Tom Robinson for rapin' her just to save his own hide. It ain't right, is what it is. Mr Ewell should've owed up to the act, not blame a poor innocent man for somethin' he had no mind for doin'. He be dead now, knife up into the ribs in fact. I hate to say this, but in my all honesty; I believe that in the end he got what he deserved.

I spoke again. "He can't hear you, Scout, he's out like a light. He was coming around, but Dr. Reynolds put him out again. His elbow's broken' and we don't need him havin' a fit now." Scout smiled and then turned serious an' asked me.

"It's a sin to kill a Mocking Bird, ain't it Atticus? It's a sin. They provide us with music an' all that. But I wonder Atticus, ain't it a' sin to hurt a child as well?"


End file.
